


Adorable

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: The Adventures of Two Emotionally Compromised Imbeciles [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like so much in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Chen is walking Spoon when they encounter an unsuspecting Cy."An excited bark. That is your only warning before you end up flat on the ground, tackled from behind, with a big slobbery tongue in your ear."





	Adorable

An excited bark. That is your only warning before you end up flat on the ground, tackled from behind, with a big slobbery tongue in your ear.

“Spoon! Heel.” You don’t have time to fully register what just happened when the over excited dog prances away to his owners side. You know that voice. That commanding tone has been directed at you in the past. It’s a tone that leaves no room for argument. Not that that has ever stopped you…

You groan as you roll over to your back. Maybe you’ll just stay here, pretend to be part of the grass. Maybe he won’t notice you are here if you don’t move. No such luck. Steel walks over to you with the excitable beast by his side, tongue lulling happily from his mouth. “Sorry about that.” He holds a hand out to you, “He’s not usually so…”

“Overly rambunctious about pouncing on a practical stranger?” You supply taking his hand. He pulls you to your feet like you weigh nothing. You suppose you don’t to him.

“Yeah, that.” He lets out a small chuckle. It’s almost cute. What? Nope. No. Definitely not cute. Marshal Steel is not cute. Your cheeks flush. You quickly turn away hoping he didn’t notice. Shit.

He is not cute. He is a stubborn, paranoid, irritating and unnaturally smug at times, self-righteous, asshole. He is argumentative, or maybe that’s you… He says things that he knows will annoy you, thinking he knows what’s best for everyone. He is also strong and loyal, your traitorous brain supplies. You can just imagine what it would feel like to have his arms wrapped firmly around you, holding you close… no… Your mind is not going there. You will not let it. He is your enemy.

“So what brings you here anyways?” You chance a glance back over your shoulder. He is looking at you like you’ve grown a second head. Oh shit. He noticed you blushing. Self-consciously you run a hand through your hair shaking loose the grass and dirt.

Wordlessly he just points at Spoon. That’s strange. Normally he is snarky with you, or you are the snarky one… it’s hard to tell. Cautiously you reach out and brush his mind. Oh. He’s… flustered.

“Right… Of course. Stupid of me to ask.” You look back at Spoon who is just sitting beside Steel looking at you with massive eyes, practically begging you to scratch his head. “May I?” You ask pointing at Spoon.

The question seems to break him out of his momentary stupor. His mental defenses snapping shut again. He nods, “Of course. I figure he owes you that much.”

You kneel in front of your assailant, scratching behind his ears with both hands. “You’re such a good boy!” he licks your face again and you can’t stop laughing as pure joy and adoration wash over you from the excitable creature.

 _Adorable_. The thought is loud. Was it yours? You don’t think so. Then it must have been…

“Why don’t you join us?” Steels voice is tense. You look up at him startled by the offer. He is not looking at you. Instead his focus is on something in the distance. Is there faint colour to his cheeks? That can’t be right. You must be seeing things.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
